1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling air flow in a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for controlling air flow in a vehicle, which can improve cooling efficiency and aerodynamic characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle body is a part which forms an exterior appearance of a vehicle inclusive of an engine, in which, in general, an engine compartment contains the engine, a transmission, a cooling unit, and various pieces of auxiliary machinery mounted therein.
In front of the engine, there is a radiator, an intercooler, and a condenser arranged in succession, for cooling the engine, intake or mixture gas of the intake and exhaust gas, and refrigerant for an air conditioner, with outdoor air.
In the meantime, the air passed through the condenser rises around 20° C. and the air passed through the intercooler rises around 10° C. Therefore, the air is introduced to the radiator in a state that it is around 30° C. hotter than the outdoor temperature.
Consequently, a problem takes place in which the cooling efficiency of the intercooler and the radiator which are arranged behind the condenser in succession become poor.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.